Holy Light
by Takeru24
Summary: T.K. and Kari reminisce about past events that lead up to a very big desicion...Please read and review! ^_^


Hi there people! I decided to take a break from my Desire and Sorrow series and write this fic.

****

Disclaimer: This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation.

__

Dedicated to: Crystal_Water

****

Holy Light

__

***Ring Ring***

__

***Ring Ring***

__

***Ring Ring***

It was 11:00 P.M one Sunday night as Kari reluctantly picked up the phone that disturbed her heavenly slumber.

"…. Hello…" Kari said very fatigued.

"Hello, Kari?" T.K. said with a little uneasiness

"T.K. it's 11 o' clock at night! Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" The girl said very annoyed by her boyfriend calling her this late at night.

"I can't sleep, I have something very important to tell you." 

"Can't this wait til' morning?" They both came home from College about a week ago so that they could visit their friends and family. She was very tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow.

"No, I have to speak with you as soon as posslible. Can you meet me in our _special_ place right now?

"But T.K…"

"Pwetty pwease with sugar on top" T.K. said very innocently.

"Oh all right!" She said. She couldn't resist when T.K. started to talk to her that way. It was almost impossible to say no. And it was so adorable. 

"Great! I'll see you there, bye!" T.K. said as he quickly hung up the phone. Kari held the phone to her ear until the dial tone came up. She began to ponder over what T.K. was going to say to her. She knew that she had something very important to tell T.K. that couldn't be held off any longer. She meant to tell him a lot sooner she never had the courage to. She quickly got dressed and began to take a little stroll to their _special_ place. She very well remembered it, how could she ever forget? She and T.K. always went there whenever they felt lonely and they needed someone to talk to. It was also that same place a long time ago when they were only 9 years old…

__

~*Flashback*~

It had been one year since the DigiDestined first entered the DigiWorld and had all sorts of adventures with their Digimon companions. T.K. was sitting under a very shady tree upon the tallest hill of the entire park. The view was so perfect and the setting was so peaceful and serene. It was also very quiet and private so very few people went there. He thought a lot about his friend Patamon. He missed him dearly. He learned a lot from his buddy, but he thought that the most important lesson he learned from him was that sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in. As he sat there, reminiscing about his orange chum, Kari, very furtively, snuck up from behind T.K. and tagged T.K. on his shoulder.

"TAG! You're it T.K.!" Kari yelled as she ran off in the other direction. T.K. quickly got up as soon as he realized what had happened.

"I don't think so Kari!" he yelled running after the girl. They must've run all over the park, T.K. was really exhausted, though determined to catch Kari. After a long period of running they both found themselves back at the tree that T.K. was sitting under. T.K. suddenly tripped over a rock and slid on the ground.

"Owww!" T.K. yelped almost ready to cry, but then he remembered Patamon again and put the idea of sobbing out of his head. Kari quickly ran over to see if her friend was all right.

"Are you okay T.K.?" she asked with much concern.

"I'm fine Kari," he said holding his arm. "It's just a little scratch on my arm." Kari then uncovered his arm to find it bleeding. She then took off her pink scarf and wrapped it around his arm.

"There now, do you want me to kiss and make it feel better?" Kari asked

"Uhh...okay." T.K. said a little uneasy.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, T.K. then pointed to his arm. She bent over and gently kissed his arm. T.K. sort of enjoyed this…

"And…. Over here." He said pointing to his hand. Kari picked up his hand and lightly kissed it. "And it also hurts right here." T.K. said pointing to his cheek. Kari caught on to what he was trying to do but she didn't care, she really liked T.K. she then leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"There, do you feel better now?" She asked very sweetly.

"It hurts in one more place." T.K. said as he pointed to his lips. Kari suddenly blushed a tint of pink in her cheeks. But then she and T.K. slowly moved closer to each other and gave each other a soft kiss on the lips sitting under the tree in their _special_ place

__

~*End Flashback*~

"The place where we shared our first kiss." Kari said with a deep sigh and she walked along the street to her appointed destination. She thought of it as puppy love when they were younger. She would've never guessed that it could lead to something more…

******

"Oh man, I gotta get there!" T.K. said very anxiously looking at his watch. "It's 11:15 P.M.!" He started to run to make sure he'd get to the park on time. As he was running, he passed by a small, quaint little resteraunt. He suddenly stopped and looked at the name. It was so famaliar.

"Hey! I know this place! This is where I took Kari for her birthday. I remember it was also our first date together. Wow!" He stood there for a while recalling that memory. It was Kari's 15th birthday…

__

~*Flashback*~

It was around 6 o' clock in the evening as T.K. was walking towards his favorite place to visit. He finally caught view of the tree he loved to sit under until he noticed Kari sitting under the tree, weeping.

"Hey Kari!" he called. Apparently he wasn't the only one who loved this place. Kari quickly turned and noticed T.K. running towards her. She quickly wiped away her tears and greeted T.K still sitting down.

"Hey T.K.!" She said trying to hold back her emotions.

"Hi Kari, is something the matter?" He asked with concern.

"No T.K., nothing is wrong." She said hoping T.K. wouldn't notice. T.K. could see right through her.

"C'mon Kari, we've been friends a really long time, I know when something is wrong, tell me."

"Well…it's just that…," She said starting to sob again. At that moment T.K. could have just kicked himself for forgetting that today was Kari's birthday. He felt so low and stupid. He had even circled the date on his calendar. T.K. felt even worse as he watched Kari sat there crying. Suddenly he got an idea. "Well…I've got a surprise for you Kari"

"Huh?"

"Happy Birthday Kari!" He said as he suddenly picked her up from where she was sitting. Kari was caught a little off guard by the sudden action taken by T.K. "I'm gonna take you out to dinner at this little Italian resteraunt I know that's about two miles away from here."

"Oh T.K." Kari said as she gave him a big hug."Thanks for being so sweet; you're such a good friend. Nobody but you remembered my birthday today"

"Sure, no problem." T.K. said gasping for air as Kari's grip on him tightened. She finally let go of him. 

"And I thought you'd forgotten my birthday." She said smiling and feeling a whole lot better knowing that someone remembered her birthday.

"Me! Forget your birthday Kari? C'mon, You know me better than that" T.K. said laughing very nervously. He was lucky that he knew a place to take Kari to. He'd been a couple of times before and he knew the resteraunt owner there so he thought he might as well try it out.

"Thank you T.K., let's go." They both then started walking down the street to the little resteraunt. After a pretty long walk they finally reached the place. 

"Here it is!" T.K. said in a proud tone of voice. He then pointed to the sign. 

"Mario's Resteraunt?" Kari said in bewilderment

"Yeah! It's a Pizza Parlor that just opened a couple of months ago. Let's go inside. Kari followed T.K. inside the resteraunt and they both found a table and sat down. They looked around and found out that they were the only customers there. After a couple of minutes the owner of the resteraunt came up to them and brought them some water. 

"Hey T.K., how are you?" The Resteraunt owner asked in a very friendly tone.

"I'm doing fine Mario. How have you been?" T.K. asked

"I've been doing great T.K." Mario then looked over in Kari's direction "Oh, I see you brought a friend with you."

"Yeah, Mario I'd like you to meet my best friend Kari, It's her Birthday today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kari" Mario said extending his hand out. "And a very happy birthday to you."

"Thank you Mario." She said shaking his hand.

"So, what will you two be having?" Mario asked as he pulled out a note pad and pencil.

"Umm, let's see." T.K. pondered on what he should choose. He then came to a conclusion. "Two slices of pizza please."

"Very good then." Mario said in a sort of Italian accent. "And what do you want miss?" he asked looking over at Kari.

"I'll have the same." She replied.

"Okay, What toppings do you want on your pizzas?" He asked as he jotted down the order.

"Well, you're the birthday girl, you decide for us." T.K. said to Kari.

"Well, okay then, we'll both have sausage and ham on our Pizza's then." 

"Excellent choice, I'll be back with your orders in a minute." Mario said as he went into the kitchen. T.K. then looked at Kari. 

"So" T.K. suddenly said trying to make conversation. "Sausage and ham." It was obvious that he wasn't very good at it.

"Yeah." Kari replied. "It's my favorite."

They both said nothing for a while but Kari suddenly broke the silence. She smiled and said, "You know what T.K."

"What?" T.K. asked.

"This is our first date together." She said still smiling and looking directly at T.K.

"D…d…date!?" T.K. said very nervously, yet excitedly. Kari then gave a nod of approval. 

"Yeah, It was so sweet of you to take me out for my birthday." Apparently T.K. hadn't noticed until now that he was on a date with Kari. He wanted to jump up and down in excitement. He'd wanted to ask her out for such a long time now, but he just didn't have the guts. He felt a little weird about the idea of going out with his best friend but then at the moment he forgot about it and decided to take advantage of the situation and make it a little more romantic. He then called the Mario over.

"Mario!" he called. The waiter hurried on over.

"Yes?" he asked. T.K. then whispered something into his ear and handed him some money. Mario then gave T.K a wink and went back into the kitchen as Kari then sat there wondering what was going on. Just then the lights in the room began to dim. Kari looked around the room while T.K. was just staring at her grinning. Mario shortly came back with the orders along with a few other surprises. He had brought a candle and a violin. After he lit the candle, he began to play a soft melody.

"Wow!" Kari said in amazement. He then looked over at T.K.who was still smiling. Kari smiled too and they began to eat to the sweet music of Mario's Violin. As they finished eating, T.K. noticed that Kari had a little pizza sauce on her chin.

"Uh, Kari."

"Yeah T.K." she said unaware.

"You got a little pizza sauce on your face." T.K. said and then chuckled a bit. Kari was a little embarrased and T.K. could see she was. "Here." He said getting a napkin "Let me wipe it off for you." T.K. then leaned

over and gently rubbed the spot where the sauce was. Kari blushed a little, as T.K. was finishing up. She couldn't stop looking into his beautiful blue eyes. When he finished, they were both gazing into each other's eyes. T.K. soon began staring into Kari's crimson read eyes. They both then leaned forward and gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. It lasted a minute but it seemed like an hour to the both of them when they both broke off the kiss. T.K. then thought back to their first kiss under that tree 6 years ago and wondered for a time if they would ever get a chance to do that again. His question was obviously answered. Mario just stared at the two for a while and then muttered "Love happens in the strangest places."

T.K. and Kari both got up from where they were sitting and saw the time on the clock. It was already 8:00 P.M. T.K. then looked at Kari and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Kari" He said a bit nervously

"Yeah T.K.?" she said also in an uneasy tone.

"I really, really like you." he said. It felt to him like a stupid statement to him but he thought he should ask it anyways. Kari just sood there blushing with a huge smile across her face. 

"I really like you too T.K. For the longest time I've had this sort of funny feeling about you." She said as they both gave each other a big hug. T.K. was happy as well. He'd been having a little crush on Kari for a long time now and often fantasized on what it would be like together. Mario then suddenly interrupted.

"Sorry guys it's closing time for me, but I'll drive you two home." T.K. and Kari both nodded in agreement as they started to head towards Mario's car hand in hand. As they were driving home, Kari noticed the violin that Mario had taken with him in the car. 

"Hey Mario."

"Yes, Kari."

"Where did you learn to play the violin so well?"

"Well, I was taught by a very fine teacher that I had for a music class. His name was Mr. David Hayami."

"Wow, he must've been a great teacher." Kari replied.

"Yeah, he was one of the best. You see I love music. I am able to express whatever emotion I have through it. It is my passion and so I play any chance I get. I've even been giving T.K. here a few lessons." Kari then looked at T.K.

"You never told me you were taking violin lessons T.K."

"Yeah, I've been givin' him dance lessons too." Mario said. Kari then looked at T.K. again.

"Well, I meant to tell you, but now you know, he he." T.K. again laughed very fidgety. After a while they all finally arrived at Kari's house. T.K. told Mario to wait for him as he decided to walk Kari to the door.

As they reached the doorstep Kari held T.K.'s hand. 

"Thanks for everything T.K. You've really made this a special night that I'll never forget.

"Well, You're a very special person to me Kari."

"Oh T.k." Kari sighed as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned. They soon broke the kiss and Kari started to turn the knob to the door when suddenly…

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A large group of people yelled causing T.K. and Kari jump back a bit. Then Tai came up. "Hey there lil' sis, how's it goin'?"

"What is all this?" Kari asked a little puzzled.

"This is your surprise birthday party of course!" Tai replied. At that moment, all the former DigiDestined came up to the door. Kari was really relieved to find out that nobody forgot her birthday. But then T.K. looked a little puzzled.

"Hey how come I didn't know about this?" Matt then walked towards T.K. to answer his question.

"Tell you!" He said pointing to T.K. "Mister Blabbermouth!" Matt started laughing a bit. "You would've blown the whole surprise if we would have told you." T.K. then got a little angry but at the same time he knew that Matt was right. He could never hold a secret that well. Just then Izzy spoke up.

"Besides, you were a perfect distraction to keep Kari away from the house while we set up for the party." Kari then looked around the house. It seemed that the whole town was here. Even some kids she knew from school were here.

"Wow, you certainly went to a whole lot of trouble for me." Kari said.

"It's your birthday Kari, enjoy it!" Sora said. T.K. then suddenly remembered that Mario was still waiting in the car for him. He went outside and signaled him to come inside and join the party. Mario saw this and parked the car. He didn't want to miss a good party. Soon after everybody started having a good time. There was cake, ice cream, dancing, music, and just about everything to make a party perfect. It was soon time to open presents. She finished opening the last one and thanked everybody for the wonderful gifts.

"Thanks everybody, but I already got the most perfect birthday present a girl could ever want." She then looked over in T.K.'s direction. She walked towards him and soon music started playing. Some guy from Kari's school crossed her path and asked if she would dance with him.

"Sorry, but I've already chosen someone to be my dance partner." She simply replied and continued to walk towards T.K.

"May I have this dance?" T.K. asked.

"Sure T.K., let's put those dance lessons to good use." T.K. then got a little embarrased but then put it aside and started to dance. Even Mario was having a good time and soon everyone started to dance, even Joe and Izzy. It was a memory that T.K. would never forget…

__

~*End Flashback*~

T.K. then started thinking again about Mario. He and Kari always went to Mario's resteraunt whether it was on a date or to get a frequent dance lesson from Mario. They kept going there for a couple of years now. Then one day they walked into the resteraunt to find that Mario wasn't there. It was a young man sitting there at the counter. T.K. then asked where Mario was. The young man stared at him for a little while and then revealed to them that Mario had passed away last night from a stroke. So now he ran his business. The sudden bit of news startled T.K. and Kari. They then became very depressed and stopped going to the resteraunt. But before he died he left the business to T.K. and Kari for when they get older to run it for him. They were his favorite customers and since he had no family of his own he left it to them. He also left T.K. his violin that he loved so much. They went to his funeral about a week later.

"Goodbye Mario, May you rest in peace." T.K. said and looked at his watch. "Oh no, It's 11:34 P.M.! How long have I been waiting here? I'd better get going." T.K. then started running off again.

******

Kari had a lot of things on her mind as she began walking across the street. She kept on walking until she noticed the high school that T.K. and Kari went to together. The most memorable moment they had there was their senior prom. That was one time that she would never forget…

__

~*Flashback*~

"TAI!!! Did you see where I put my white gloves at?" Kari yelled across the room to her brother.

"No Kari, I haven't found them yet." Tai came home from college to spend some time with his family. Lucky him that he came home just in time for Kari's Prom night. "Where's the Prom going to be held this year Kari?" Tai asked.

"Well, it's going to be held at the Aquarium…. Where the heck are my gloves!! T.K.'s going to be here any minute now!" Kari replied.

"Umm, Kari?" Tai said.

"What is Tai?" Kari said still searching for the elusive gloves.

"Did you try checking your hands?" Kari suddenly looked down to notice she was wearing them.

"Uhh, I knew that, I was just testing you to see if you knew, yeah that's it." Kari said trying to hide her mistake.

"Right." Tai replied. "Don't get so nervous. It's T.K. You guys have been going out for a couple of years now. Just think of this as another date."

"You're right Tai, I shouldn't get so worked up over…" Kari was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "OH MY GOD, HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! WHAT SHOULD I DO TAI!!!"

"Maybe you should try answering the door." Tai said.

"Oh yeah, right." Kari replied as she ran to the door "Okay Kari" She said trying to reassure herself. "Calm down, this is T.K. we're talking about, we've been together for a long time now so this is no big thing. Just take a deep breath." She opened the door to find T.K. dressed in a handsomely in an admirable tuxedo. 

As soon as T.K. saw Kari he just about collapsed on the floor. She looked so beautiful in that gown. T.K. then came back to reality and handed Kari a coursaige. "This is for you." He said.

"Thank you T.K." Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya came to the door and saw T.K. and Kari.

"Oh you look so handsome T.K." Mrs Kamiya said and then she looked at Kari. "Oh just look at you. You look absolutely fabulous darling."

"Thanks Mom." Kari said a little embarrased about the way her Mother was acting. Mr. Kamiya then brought out a camera. 

T.K. and Kari then posed for the picture that Mr. Kamiya was about to take. "So, you're taking a picture remember our big night?" T.K. asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

"No, this is for just in case I have to hunt you down." Mr. Kamiya replied as he quickly snapped the picture. T.K.'s smile just turned into an expression of fear. He then looked at Kari.

"Umm, I think we should leave now Kari." T.K. said very nervously.

"Good idea." Kari replied. They both walked out the door. T.K. was in a real hurry to get away from Mr. Kamiya.

They were already heading towards the limo that Matt was driving as Tai and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya waved goodbye to them from the front porch. "Have a good time you two." Tai called out.

"Be home early!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled out.

"Remember T.K., I know where you live!" Mr. Kamiya called out. T.K. quickly hurried Kari to the limo and told Matt to start driving. T.K. then looked at Kari.

"Your father scares me Kari." T.K. said relived when they were now far enough away to stop worrying about him.

"Don't be so silly T.K., he just gets a little protective at times." Kari replied to T.K.'s statement.

"A little?" T.K. said shocked. "That man would probably send an entire army after me if something should happen to you!"

"Oh T.K." Kari said. Matt continued driving until they finally reached Aquarium.

"Thanks Matt. I'll see you later." T.K. said

"No Problem li'l bro, you two just make sure you have a good time now."

"Sure thing Matt, bye!" T.K. said as Matt drove off. 

T.K. and Kari then walked inside the Aquarium to find it packed with dance crazed seniors. T.K. and Kari bega dancing for a little while and then stopped and sat at a table for a while. The music stopped playing for a while and that gave them the oppurtunity to talk. Soon the Principal of their school made his way on top of a stage platform and started to speak...

"Hello and good evening ladies and gentlemen" he began. "It's time to announce this year's King and Queen. Everybody remembered that they voted that day during lunch, and all the couples were crossing their fingers inhoping that they would be chosen.

"I 'am pleased to announce that this year's Prom King and Queen.are…" Everybody was really eager to find out who had been chosen.

"Mr. T.K. Takaishi and Miss Kari Kamiya!" He announced. Everyone then gave a loud cheer as T.K. and Kari stood up from where they were sitting totally wide-eyed and amazed that they were chosen. They walked towards the platform and were then crowned as the Prom King and Queen.

"And now they shall share their first dance as King and Queen, so everyone clear the dance floor." Some soft music started to play and Kari and T.K. then held each other in a sweet embrace as they began to dance slowly…

__

Things that have physical shape, aren't all there is to it

If you clear your heart, you can see lots of things

They began moving slowly and everyone watched as the beautiful couple danced to the lovely lyrics of the song…

__

On nights when you feel like crying, wondering

"Why was I born?"

It's still too early

To close your eyes

They both then looked into each other's eyes. The moment was so perfect that never wanted it to end…

_ _

Holy light, shine softly in the darkness

And show us tomorrow's path

Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future

T.K. then leaned over toward Kari…

__

There are times when only sad premonitions come true

But I want to travel everywhere, searching for happiness

T.K. then whispered softly into her ear…"I love you Kari"

__

Words aren't enough

On days when I pass someone

I still believe

That everyone has a warm heart

Kari then slightly blushed and was caught surprised by T.K.'s sudden display of affection. She was really happy though. It was the first time that T.K. admitted that she loved her…

__

Holy light, shine softly illuminating the world

Embracing the Earth, as if protecting it

Holy light, please give me an eternal smile

Kari then whispered to T.K…. "I love you too T.K." The music then slowly came to an end…

__

Holy light, shine softly in the darkness

And show us tomorrow's path

Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future

True courage, eternally

The couple then leaned forward and gave into a deep passionate kiss, forgetting that their friends and other seniors were watching them. They then looked around to see everybody cheering for them. The Principle then took the microphone…

"Thank you T.K. and Kari. As for everybody else, have a good night and enjoy he rest of the evening." The music started playing again and everyone joined T.K. and Kari on the dance floor. T.K. and Kari were silent for a moment. They just admitted their love for each other. It was sort of a huge step for them since they never said it to each other before. They both walked outside and looked up at the beautiful full moon and the magnificent sparkling stars.

"So, What do you want to do now?" Kari asked staring at her one and only love.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could stop by a motel for the night, get drunk, and rock the casba." T.K. said jokingly. They both laughed and T.K. picked up his cell phone to tell Matt to pick them up. About ten minutes later Matt drove by and the two got into the car. T.K. then got a good idea…

"Matt, Can you make a stop at the park really quick?"

"Sure thing but what for?"

"You'll see…" Matt then turned the steering wheel and started towards the park.

"What are you planing T.K.?" Kari asked. T.K. just sat there looking at her. They finally arrived at the park. T.K. and Kari both stepped out of the limo.

"Take a walk with me Kari." T.K. said as he held Kari's hand in his own. They strolled down the park until they came upon the tree that they loved so dearly. They then sat underneath the branches of the tree and looked out over the horizon at the wonderful city lights. T.K. checked his watch and it was exactly midnight.

"Kari…" T.K. said

"Yes T.K."

"I want you to know that I really do love you and always have. Even when we were really little I felt there was a bond between us."

"Oh T.K." Kari just about burst into tears at the sound of T.K.'s sweet words. They were all really true. "I love you too T.K."

"I also want you to have this." T.K. said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out A gold, heart shaped locket. "Open it."

Kari then took the gift from T.K. and opened it to find a silly picture they took of them when they were younger. Kari was giving T.K. the "rabbit ears" and T.K. was making a really goofy face. Kari laughed with joy. She thought the picture was so precious. Then she looked closer to find some engraved text. "T.K. and Kari, Forever."

"Oh T.K. I love it." She said as she gave him a big hug and then T.K. helped her put the locket around her neck. They both then continued through the night together, watching the wonderful view and reminiscing about past memories.

__

~*End Flashback*~

Kari stood there for a while thinking to herself. '_We graduated that year with High Honors. We were even lucky enough to get to go to the same college together. He's the sweetest guy a girl could ever hope for'_ They were now in their final year of college and decided to visit their family and friends over their Spring Vacation. She was hiding a very big secret from T.K. that she knew she should have told him a long time ago. She quickly snapped out of it and continued her way to the park… _'I'm a really lucky person'_

******

__

'I hope Matt got everything ready for me' he thought to himself as continued walking. He wanted this night to be perfect. After what felt like hours to him he finally made it to the park. He then spotted Kari walking up the hil l towards the tree.

"Hey Kari!" He called out. Kari quickly turned to find her boyfriend right behind her. T.K. then ran up to her and they both gave each other a soft hug.

"Now what's the idea of waking me up so late at night and dragging me here at…" Kari checked her watch. "Midnight?" she finished a little angry. T.K. then took his hands and covered Kari's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do T.K." she replied.

"Then don't peak, I've got a surprise for you." T.K. then led Kari to their favorite spot and opened his hands. "Okay, now you can look."

Kari then opened her eyes to find a round table equipped with two chairs, candlelight, and a red and white checkered tablecloth.

"What's this T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Have a seat Kari, the waiter should be here any minute now." T.K. replied. Kari looked very confused as she sat down across from T.K. at the circular table. Suddenly a waiter came up to Kari and T.K. He seemed somehow famaliar.

"And what will you two be having?" asked the mysterious waiter.

"The usual." T.K. said very calmly. Kari suddenly noticed it was Joe dressed in a costume with a fake moustache and speaking in a cheesy Italian accent. Kari just about burst with laughter but did her best to hide it as Joe walked away."

"Uh, Tk?" Kari asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, Kari?"

"What is Joe doing dressed…" she was then interrupted by Sora who brought a couple of slices of pizza. Kari then looked down at the food. Then she looked at T.K.

"Enjoy your meal." Sora said as she walked away.

"Ham and sausage, right?" T.K. said. Kari nodded with approval. They both then began eating. About halfway throught the meal T.K. started to speak.

"This dinner is missing something."

"What are you talking about T.K.?" Kari asked.

"We're missing some entertainment" T.K. then snapped his fingers together and Mimi suddenly appeared with a violin in her hand. She began to play a harmonious song. Kari looked in amazement as she saw Mimi playing so well. The tune was also very famailiar. She then turned her head towards T.K.

"Yeah, I know. It took a couple of years to teach her to play that well. She came to me for lessons one day and I said I'd do it if she did this favor for me. She paid me pretty well too. She is my best student. It's the song that Mario played for us on our first date." The moon was shining bright as Mimi ended her sweet melody. T.K. and Kari then applauded and continued eating. Kari was still confused about everything and thought it was the right time to tell T.K. her secret.

"Umm, T.K."

"Yes my sweet"

"I have to tell you something… you see…"

"Wait." T.K. said interrupting her. Suddenly Matt appeared with a boom box in his hand playing a familiar tune.

__

Things that have physical shape, aren't all there is to it

If you clear your heart, you can see lots of things

T.K. then stood up and extended her hand out to Kari. "May I have this dance?"

__

On nights when you feel like crying, wondering

"Why was I born?"

It's still too early

To close your eyes

Kari took T.K.'s hand and they began to dance.

__

Holy light, shine softly in the darkness

And show us tomorrow's path

Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future

T.K. then leaned over towards Kari and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

__

There are times when only sad premonitions come true

But I want to travel everywhere, searching for happiness

Words aren't enough

On days when I pass someone

I still believe

That everyone has a warm heart

Holy light, shine softly illuminating the world

Embracing the Earth, as if protecting it

Holy light, please give me an eternal smile

Holy light, shine softly in the darkness

And show us tomorrow's path

Holy light, please give me courage, to face the future

True courage, eternally

The music started to fade away but they didn't want it to end. Suddenly fireworks shot up into the sky. Kari and T.K. looked down the hill to see that Izzy and Tai were lighting them. Kari had come to a conclusion.

"T.K., You set this all up, didn't you?"

"Yes I did Kari, I wanted this night to be perfect."

"But why?" T.K. looked at Kari seriously for a moment and the rest of the DigiDestined started gathered around them. He began to speak…

"Kari, from the moment I saw you I knew there was something about us that was special. We've grown up with each other and through each day of our lives I wondered what our future had in store for us. I remember that day when we defeated Piedmon that I promised to protect you no matter what. And I'll always keep that promise Kari, because I love you. I feel our love is strongest feeling I had ever experienced." Kari was about ready to burst into tears about the beautiful speech T.K. just gave until he grabbed her hand and kneeled down. "Kari, I brought you here tonight in front of everyone to tell you that I love you and I have something to ask you…" T.K. reached in his pocket with one hand still holding Kari's hand in the other. He pulled a black box out and opened it exposing the most beautiful diamond ring that Kari had ever seen. "Will you do me the honor in making me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Kari covered her mouth with one hand as she started sobbing with joy. "Oh T.K. of course I will." T.K. slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone started cheering with joy. Mimi and Sora were crying with happiness. Everyone congradulated the couple and already started making plans for the wedding.

"T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Y es my love?" T.K. said really cheerfully.

"I have something to tell you too." Kari said. T.K. then remembered that Kari tried to tell him something earlier but interrupted her with his surprise.

"What is it Kari?"

"Remember that "_special"_ night we had a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"And remember how I got really sick about a week later and I went to the doctor to see what was wrong?"

"Yes" T.K. said still oblivious to the whole thing.

"Well… I found out that…that…"

"What is it Kari?"

"I'm pregnant." Kari said pretty relieved that she got that off her chest.

"Oh." T.K. said calmly. He then collapsed on the floor and fell unconscious. Everyone ran over to help T.K. up. Joe grabbed some water and splashed it on T.K.'s face. T.K. got up suddenly and then looked up at Kari with a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" T.K. said as he got up and gave Kari a big hug. Everyone then gave a loud cheer. The moment was so perfect and and the evening was so lovely.

******

EPILOGUE –

T.K and Kari had a big celebration and a beautiful Wedding. They opened up Mario's Resteraunt and the business was very successful. In fact it was so successful that they opened up a chain of resteraunts across the country. They became very wealthy and donated a lot of money to the park to perserve all of the trees. They also donated to local orphanages and hospital. They now live in Odaiba near all their family and friends and are raising two beautiful children. They often take them to that same tree on top of the hill in the park and reminisce about past memories. T.K. and Kari look back on their lives and they had no regrets and would not change a single thing about their lives.

THE END ^_^

******

There, now didn't that make you feel all warm and toasty inside? Now I have to write mthe next chapter to my Desire and Sorrow story. Anyways, please read and review. Or you can e-mail me at Takeru24@yahoo.com ~LaTeRz ^_^ 


End file.
